Sanctuary
by machi-pan
Summary: A PWP dedicated and done for frostlesskiss! Kanou needs his lover to reply back tonight. Just this once... Rated M for a reason!


**Dedicated to Frostlesskiss as it was the request! You, kind being please enjoy. I have not been treating you well – saying that I'll finish the request and actually finishing just now! Lovely, please don't hate me, I love you! **

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Boy/boy, did not bother to edit, so there must be a lot of mistakes...**

"Ahhh...aha! Agh! K-Kanou, w-wai-agh!" Yukimura shook from the impact of his lover's thrust, his toes curling in mild defeat as his head was forcefully knocked back. Kanou took it to his advantage, sucking and licking and biting the soft, arguably unblemished skin to his heart's content. The music and desperate tone of the elder, yet smaller male's whines, pleas and cries only spurring him further. Frenzy was located deep in his mesmerizing eyes, but was still keening with a delicate layer of solitude. Inches deep, he needed to say it out again.

"Yukimura...I love you...," He whispered as his nubby teeth sunk into the plush softness that was Yukimura's shoulder. Underneath him, the boy whimpered and stifled his moans. He wasn't going to reply back tonight. Ah...Kanou thought as he felt an addicting wave of pleasure flow through his cut-deep veins. No such luck this time.

**xxx**

"Yukimura...?" Kanou stated out his concern, his older lover was found sitting on their apartment lounge, his pretty head stressing and meddled until he ended up resting it into both hands. He found the boy's face covered, but the small-framed shoulders shook visibly. Dark, sinful locks curled lovingly onto the boy's forehead, in which Kanou felt enticed to brush away with slight irritation as it locked the true colours of his boyfriend.

_Even when he cries, he looks like an angel. I don't want to rush you, my Yukimura. But I beg you, be mine. Be mine because I can possibly die without you by my side. _

"If you're buried in a pile of homework, I can always help you, you know?" He ventured out, sighing good-naturedly. His sempai was so stubborn sometimes. Yukimura's near teal head only lowered, descending in its pace. Suddenly, to Kanou's comfort, however, he raised his head and revealed his bubbly eyes, sleek, fat tear-drops rummaging on top of his skin that Kanou loved to mark on.

"Hey...come here," Kanou ushered gently, his arms outstretched in an encouraging motion. The slightly elder boy sauntered forwards, somewhat sheepishly – a motion that was half way from melancholic and heart-wrenching that Kanou had to spring forwards and wrap him with his strong arms. Yukimura's head rested on the other male's chest in a submissive manner, and the elder did nothing but cradle him even more to his own body heat, their own unspoken voices lingering in the screaming silence.

Smiling softly, he kissed the boy on his forehead. "I love you," Kanou said quietly.

No answer. Just sobs.

**xxx**

"—nou?" The hypnotizer awoke with a sheer look of reverse bliss. "Kanou!" He blinked, jumping up at the slight intrusion and he woke his dazed eyes to stare at his newly found lover, up close and pelting him with a generous look in his eyes.

"Oh.., you're awake now," Yukimura coloured. "You just...fell asleep on the couch. I should go prepare-" He was cut off as he squealed, and pulled onto Kanou's lap, flushing to the resemblance of a healthy crimson tomato.

"You should stay here. With me," Kanou offered with a loving glint in his tone, one that made Yukimura shiver. His love was so shy – he had to hold back every damn moment. The elder boy squirmed in his grasp and turned his head to the side to avoid the all-seeing gaze of Kanou's. With amusement, Kanou found the blush reaching towards his ears, where he decided to make it stop. He blew hot breath inside Yukimura's hearing sensitizer and bit his earlobe, marvelling in the way the male gasped and arched his back to lean further into the sense of pleasure.

"I-I'm – oh! K-Kanou!" His vice grip rendered him into jelly as the uke of the relationship gripped his biceps with renewed vigour, already feeling excited. Kanou disconnected before grinning at this sensation causing the boy to puff, and pulled away, leaving kisses and little love nips travelling down his jaw bone to his prominent clavicles.

"What an innocent reaction," Kanou purred as he kissed the boy on his bony shoulder, his hands already travelling up Yukimura's shirt to consciously rub up and down his warm flanks. "We've done so many things in the bathroom; you have yet to tell me the secret of staying a virgin," The blush almost reached Yukimura's shoulders before the boy attempted to lash out, the blood rushing to his ears.

"A-AH! I'm not...that's em—EMbarassing, don't s-s-say that! Ah!" Yukimura lovingly curled his back in a well-deserved arch when his button-up shirt buttoned down, and his delicious, dusted pink erect nubs were tweaked wickedly with two fingers. He was jerked forward by strong arms so he was straddling the younger boy underneath him, his fingers laced in a basket over the back of his lowerclassman's neck as to gain leverage.

Kanou replied with, "It's true on all levels, my beloved. And this," his slim finger wedged between two thinly-clothed butt-cheeks and Yukimura's hips were driven forward. He tapped where he assumed was his cavern and hummed contently. "This happens to tighten up after each fuck we make. Do you use a magic spell, sempai?"

"S-stop saying such things," Yukimura sheepishly clutched his palms together near his chin and his face flooded with embarrassment. He hustled backwards to nudge against the finger, despite his protesting words. The younger boy grinned at this, and splayed his fingers over one cheek and slapped the smooth, jeans-clad flesh, sufficiently spanking him firmly. The boy suck in a deep breath before the impact came, and he shrieked, his hands desperately clutching onto Kanou's newly naked shoulders.

"My, my," Kanou would have drawled out humorously if not for the clear aroused glint speckled in his handsome blue orbs. "You seem to be an innocent and quite the masochist. Only you can pull off such things," He fingered his glasses with a smile as Yukimura expectantly spluttered, and gently placed his glasses on the nearby table. With one hand steadying his uke of a lover, he stripped his upper body free from clothes, revealing his clear skin, and well-defined body. Before Yukimura even had the audacity to blush, Kanou acted first; placing each palm on either side of Yukimura's arse and _squeezed_.

The male's thighs clenched strongly around his own, and he squeezed once more before licking the enticing looking nubs before him. Yukimura had his arms clenched to his sides, and his eyes squeezed shut as he endured sensations of pleasure and pain his lover brilliantly produced on him.

"Can I stick my finger inside?" Kanou hummed softly, asking for permission. Yukimura blushed but sheepishly nodded; he loved this, needed this. His boyfriend always had the heart to warn him in hardship conditions before acting it out. Unless he wanted to be a bastard and pull out an immediate reaction. Yukimura felt a familiar prod between his plump cheeks and spluttered as it slid up his crack, then down again, nudging at his balls before pushing at the entrance of his cavern. He shifted anxiously on top of Kanou.

The gentle motion of circling around his hole made his heart swell. "O-oi...Kanou...Ahnnn!" The action had been so gentle, he didn't expect the rough treatment where his finger instantly shoved inside of him, his inner walls clenching at the intruder. Kanou, with his unoccupied hand shoved him down gently by a grip between his shoulder-blades and instantly went on to lick around his nipples again, the lovely sounds emitting from Yukimura's mouth almost made Kanou salivate. He forgot how addictive this was – the last time they had done this had been two weeks ago. Two weeks filled with suggestions and half-arsed replies and weary doubt. But now they were together once again.

"Ah, AHA! Ahn...Wait—oh!"

His little body was jerking up with the rough thrusts the three fingers were reserving for only him. With a dazed mind, he quickly calculated that Kanou's fingers were _inside_ him, and the thought made him pant along with un-focusing his eyes. The only sound that could be heard was the squelching that proceeded to bounce off the walls in their lounge room. It was also broad daylight and Yukimura blanched with desire of thrill if anyone had caught them during the middle of their activities.

"S-stop now," panted Yukimura, stilling the fingers with a grip onto the bony wrist. Loudly coming out in rapid but gradually slower breaths, he faced his lover, and Kanou was breathless from the sight before him. His little boyfriend callused all over with the affects of lust, his hair first-stage dishevelled and his eyes pleading so painfully adorable it killed him. "I...I can take it," He ducked his head down to fight a blush.

"N-nyah!" He pushed his sempai down onto his back, his hips jutting up from the couch beneath him, and shock written all over his face.

"Let me take care of you," Kanou said in a mere exhalation taking an advance on the boy.

"U-uh g-GOD!" In quick succession, his thighs were being pulled up to his chest and held there with smooth, large yet slim hands. Kanou gave him a look and he was urged to hold them up himself. He unclenched his hands from the cloth of the couch with slight difficulty before hauling his legs up to his own will. He didn't expect the overside of a slippery muscle swiping over his twitching rose-bud. He preened, mouth quivering and his head arching backwards as he shut his eyes. A hand was removed from under his knee to force into his own mouth, sinking his teeth into his skin in hope for stifling the moans.

The gesture however was quickly undone as Kanou leaped up from his spot temporarily and slowly pulled the hand down, exchanging the hand for his own mouth. They engaged in a hearty kiss, Kanou instantly hurtling for the dominance portion, and Yukimura only whining as the kiss went on. Kanou's brilliant tongue working out all the hedges, as if mapping Yukimura out from his mouth. When they parted, a thin stream of their saliva combined connected their lips. Kanou shot him a smirk in his eyes and sucked it up before pecking him, this kiss only lasting for two seconds. Both still panting from the lack of oxygen, Yukimura flushed, his skin turning into a blotchy red.

"How was that?" Kanou said, aroused laughter in his voice. His tone was low and husky and made the other shiver willingly. "I tasted you right here," Kanou prodded a finger at his newly stretched and moist entrance. "Then after that, you tasted me. Well? Can you taste the sweetness that I took in when I ate you out?" The voice was teasing and Yukimura's face shook with embarrassment – though with relief, he knew that when Kanou released dirty talk, he wasn't going for an audible answer. Unless he was going for quantity – Yukimura was sure that he would stammer each word if he had to answer that. The comments made him subconsciously lick his teeth and a quiver worked its way down his back.

"There'll be no more of this," Their hands were laced together, and he squeezed the one that was shoved between his upper and lower jaw, stifling his solid shouts. "I want to hear you. I want to hear what I'm doing to you," Kanou whispered. Yukimura did nothing but whimper; he was always a sucker for dirty words.

Once again, they were resumed to their original positions, and Yukimura this time was shouting out freely, guiding Kanou to continue licking him from under the bridge. His puckered hole was licked harshly, and zigzagged and bit even, making him jump and squeal and moan and protest half-heartedly. Kanou moaned as he ate his lover out, then the lips fucking parted over the hole and _sucked_. "K-Kanou, please! AGH!" The dark haired boy didn't even know what he was doing anymore; he never had this type of behaviour. It was just Yukimura that made him feel like he needed to drive the boy up the wall of ecstasy. He wanted him to scream and sob, but this was the night of comfort. It was just as great, satisfactory-wise.

"I'm going to put it in now," Kanou said as he hovered just inches away from the saliva-dripping channel and placed a small kiss on one of the inner thighs that parted in front of him.

"Y-yes...hah-mmh," Yukimura lost all of his coherence. Kanou was smug at the sight of this; he never failed to regain composure at school, with Misaki's high expectations that she set out for his sempai. Them both together though was a different level altogether. And Kanou was grateful to know that he was the only one who gets to see this sight. Despite all the hiccups Yukimura creates on normal schooling days, his helplessness was a sight to behold.

The elder male fisted the sheets in attempt to turn around on the couch, but a grip on his thin wrist stopped him. With a parted mouth and flushed face, he stared questionably at his boyfriend. "I want to fuck you like this..." Kanou whispered. "Is that alright?"

This was how lovers made love. Face to face. They had never done this before, and doing painful experiments was a big no-no to use on Yukimura. However this, the suggestion was heart-warming, and he nodded softly, his movements barely noticeably. Yet Kanou, being the perspective type of person, even more with the people he cared about picked it up immediately and smiled.

As he adjusted himself, he gave another tiny kiss of reassurance and pushed in gradually. "Ah! AH-Shit!" Kanou pushed himself to the hilt that tore a scream from his older lover. Yukimura swearing was as rare as catching Usui away from Misaki and he promised himself that he'd treasure all those moments. As soon as Yukimura gave him a nod that meant 'continue' he bolted up renewed vigour that he spent on his blissful thrusts, driving both of them equally insane. Despite the fact that he stretched the boy out sufficiently, the channel was as tight as ever, enveloping his cock with heat.

"Nyah-Ah! K-Kanou! Oh please, _please_! Ah, ah ahhha...AH!" The little whines and pleas were music to his ears, and he sped up his pace to the point of an almost set-out adjustment. The almost punishing pace could have had Yukimura pleading and cursing and howling if it wasn't exactly what he wanted. A spot inside of him was struck and he shouted out, the high tone racketing off the walls and making him clench to his full potential. Feeling this, the younger boy moaned and gripped the thighs that were quivering before him.

As soon as their eyes met, all hell broke loose, and Yukimura was coming with a soft, defeated cry. White ribbon spurted from his slightly darker prick and he bit his lip as it collided with Kanou's and his own chest. Feeling it drip from his abdomen, Kanou groaned at the sight before him, coming shortly after. Filling the boy to the brim, he pulled out slowly with a soft 'shlick' and watched, transfixed as his own fluid rushed down the boy's thighs. He moved forward and his face was just above Yukimura's.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too." Yukimura whispered sheepishly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! And frostlesskiss, I hope you aren't disappointed ;_; Guys, it took me like 4364832 bloody years to actually start on frostlesskiss's request. Goes to show how horribly I truly am. Now give me some love! I'm joking, you don't need to love me back...you know, I can just love you. Fulfil this one-sided relationship...**


End file.
